First Christmas
by carson34
Summary: Steve and Alyssa are enjoying Christmas! (One Take Christmas special)


Author Note: I am a little behind on the fanfiction writing and I am working to get caught up. I hope that you guys are having a great Christmas. I originally had this posted yesterday but took it down because I wasn't fond of it.

This is a prequel to Fight for your marriage!

Character Summary:

Steve: newly married to Alyssa. He is excited that to spend the first Christmas with his wife.

Alyssa: newly married to Steve. She is also excited about spending time with her husband.

Eight days before Christmas

Steve was planning to surprised his wife on Christmas. He had made her believe that he was staying in the field. He had been in contact with his father to surprise her.

"Hey dad." Steve said to his father as he walked in to the truck.

"Hey champ." John responded to his son. "Have you heard anything from Alyssa?"

"She called right after I got out of the plane. I had to be super careful that she did not hear anything." Steve revealed to his father.

"She is going to be very surprise that you are home. How long are you here for?" John asked his son.

"Until new orders come in. We got done with the mission a little early so I could go home and be with her." he said to his father.

"Well I am glad that I get to spend some time with you and your sister." his father revealed that his little sister was in town.

"Please tell me that you did not tell Mary anything. We both know that she can't keep a secret." he said to his father as they headed back to the house. Alyssa was visiting Mary so it was a prefect place to surprise her.

They got to the house within twenty minutes. Steve hadn't talk to his sister in about two weeks.

"Are you ready to go in and see your wife?" his father asked him.

"Yeah I am ready." Steve said to his father as they got out of the truck. They walked into the house and Alyssa turned around to see her husband.

"Oh my god." She said as she got out of the chair and ran over to her husband. Steve pulled her in for a small kiss.

"I missed you so much." Steve responded to her as they pulled out of the kiss.

"I thought that you were not coming in for Christmas." She said to him.

"I was trying to make sure that you were surprised." Steve said to her husband.

"Oh I was surprised." She responded to him. "let's go back to our house."

"Let's go." Steve said to her as they left the house and headed back to their house. Steve and Alyssa enjoyed his homecoming by making love.

Five days before Christmas

Mary and Alyssa were doing some last minute Christmas shopping. They got some Starbucks before sitting down to have a little bit of a chat.

"So how is having my brother back in town?" Mary asked her sister-in-law.

"It is really great. We are enjoying it." She responded to her sister-in-law without trying to give out to many details. She felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out to see who it was.

How's Christmas shopping with my sis?

Steve had texted her.

Ha! It is fun. We are almost done. How is Christmas shopping with your dad?

She responded to him. She loved teasing him.

Not fun. I don't know why we just don't get him a computer so he can do it online.

Steve responded in about five minutes.

We both know that he won't use it. Love you. Your sister wants to get back to shopping.

She responded before putting the phone away. Both girls got their bags and finished shopping within two hours. They got back to Alyssa's house around two pm to find Steve wrapping some gifts. Steve got up and gave her a small kiss.

"I will see you guys later." Mary responded to her brother and sister-in-law.

Steve and Alyssa got their wrapping party on. They were super excited for their first Christmas. Steve had to make sure her present was not showing while she did the same.

Christmas Eve

Steve could not wait to see her face in the morning. He had gotten her something special for their first Christmas. He knew that he had not always been a good husband with being gone all the time.

"I love you." Steve said to her as she slept in.

"Love you too." She responded to him.

Christmas morning

Steve woke up extra early to surprise his wife. They were starting to do something different. He was really starting to look forward to it. He had planned out a morning hike with John and Mary. He knew that it was going to be fun. He decided to go for his morning swim. He got back to find her making coffee.

"Hey honey." Steve greeted his wife as he gave her a good morning.

"Hey did you enjoy your swim?" She asked her husband.

"It was really good." He responded to her.

"So what do you have plan for today?" She asked him.

"How do you think that I have something planned out for us?" he asked her.

"Your sister gives it always all the time." She responded to her husband.

"Dang it. I need to remember not to tell her anything in the future." Steve responded to her.

"Well let's get started." She responded to him

They headed to his dad's house so they could pick up John and Mary to head to the Diamond Head. They finished the hike within the hour. They headed back to John's house so they can unwrap presents.

"Oh my god, Steve this is beautiful." Alyssa said to her husband as she lean over to give her husband a kiss.

"Do you love it?" Steve asked her.

"Yes I do." She responded to him

They enjoyed Christmas and New Years together before he had to go back to work. They both knew that it was going to be hard once again not being able to see each other.

"Promise me that you are going to be safe?" She asked her husband.

"I will be as safe as I can." Steve responded to her before giving her a small kiss.

THE END

Author Note: I hope that you guys like this short storyline. I will be back writing for "Fight for your marriage" the first week of January. Please make sure and leave a review. I am thinking about not writing a storyline for New Years Eve. I hope that you guys will check out my twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


End file.
